The present invention relates in general to the use of radiated microwave energy to remotely disable vehicles, and in particular, to the use of radiated microwave energy to interfere with the operation of electronic engine control systems, thereby causing a vehicle to stall when irradiated.
An advantage of using microwave energy is that a vehicle can be disabled without causing any harm to the vehicle operator. Microwave energy also has an advantage over lower frequency sources which produce EMP (electromagnetic pulse) or radio waves, in that microwave energy is more directional, thereby reducing the chance of interfering with vehicles other than the target vehicle.
Among others, law enforcement agencies (LEAs) and military police are interested in the invention. One area of particular interest to the LEAs is the protection of border crossings and public, Military or Federal facilities.